


Winged Woman

by IAmTheSquid



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Wing Woman, Wings reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheSquid/pseuds/IAmTheSquid
Summary: An accident happens to you that has Sherlock Holmes interested





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story that I originally wrote on fanfiction.net but found some difficulty with the system, so now it's on here! I hope you'll enjoy!

You had just lost your flat, you didn't have a part time job, and you can't get a hold of your family. Life at that moment sucked. You had been wandering the streets of London finding small ally ways and sleeping on a flat cardboard box for a week now, and you had no hope of finding a job with your shabby clothes, so it was unlikely that things would get better.

You were in a bad part of London, you had picked up a shard of glass to use as a knife and a piece of cloth to keep you from cutting yourself if you were ever to use it. You were lost in thought and bumped shoulders with a tall man in a black trench coat. "sorry" you quietly said as you kept walking, silence from him. You turned to look back and saw that he had a friend who was a lot shorter than him, and the shorter one was quietly scolding the tall one for not saying sorry.

It was late and the sun was just about setting when you bumped into the man so you quickly found an ally way that wasn't too wet, looked around for a piece of cardboard, then found one in the darkness, but as soon as you pulled on it you heard I gruff voice say, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" "Oh! S-sorry!" You said cursing yourself for stuttering. "I didn't know someone else was here!" You said. You saw a face come out of the darkness illuminated by the soft glow of nearby street lamp. "Hello pretty lady, you're just the type of person I'm looking for," He said standing up out of the darkness. He grabbed you and pulled you into a tight hug and took out a syringe and injected something into both of your shoulder blades you yelled for help as you tried to push him off, you remembered you makeshift knife in your pocket, you pulled it out and stabbed him. He yelled in pain as he let you go, you fell feeling dizzy, you heard foot steps running towards you, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel Gets her wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : VIOLENT CONTENT AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!

You felt yourself stir awake, flinching slightly at the bright light. After a few moments of having to squint your eyes you finally opened them, you looked up and saw black and white wall paper with a sort of floral design along with what appeared to be a yellow smiley face spray painted on the wall. You look down to see you were on a quite soft sofa. You looked to your right to see a man with dark curly hair, and piercing blue-gray eyes looking into your soul. 

You flinched almost screaming, the man was in a chair by the cluttered coffee table by your right arm, leaning so his elbows were to his knees and his hands in a praying-like position, he was observing you. "H-hello?" You said trying to sound casual but failed miserably, another man walked into the room he was shorter and was wearing a jumper, he had bags under his eyes like he's seen a lot of bad things. "I told you Sherlock, you would scare her" He said, "Oh please John, she would get frightened sooner or later, what with being in a strangershow house and all," the man who you assumed was called Sherlock said while turning to John. "U-um" they both turned toward the sound of your voice " I have some questions... w-who are you?" You said in a small voice.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, and this is John Watson, he blogs about all the cases I solve-" "we solve."John interpreted and glared at sherlock. "A-alright then, um I'm (y/n), why am I here?" You said while sitting up on the sofa, and noticing pain on your shoulders that you thought wasn't gonna go away any time soon. 

"You're here for recovery, your injuries are not bad enough that you need a hospital, and we have a doctor right here," Sherlock said as he gestured to John. "You're going to want to stay here for awhile, you hit your head when you fell to the concrete, not enough for a concussion but enough to make you nauseous if you move too quickly." He said talking really fast but slow enough for you to understand him. You assumed he didn't know you were injected with something when fighting that guy.The pain in your shoulders got worse, it felt like something was pulling at your skin, you had to bite down on your lip to stop from screaming as you vision started to get blurry. "(Y/n), are you okay?" Said John coming toward you with a concerned look on his face. You fell off the sofa almost falling on to the coffee table but Sherlock moved it before you could hit it. You were on your knees, your face low to the ground you felt tears run down your cheeks onto the wood floor, something was under your skin and it wanted out. 

"Sherlock get cold water, now!" Yelled John as Sherlock ran to the kitchen, John knelt beside you. "(y/n), (y/n)? What's going on?" Asked John "My back, somethings under my skin!" You half yelled trying to hold in more screams as much as possible. Sherlock came in with a bowl of water and ice and a small towel, Sherlock handed the bowl to John, and John lifted the back of your shirt to see your back. Something was definitely under your skin. John in a panic put the towel with cold water on your back, your skin stared to numb. "(Y/n), we are going to have to cut your skin, okay?" John said breathlessly, your muffled screams were reduced to loud sobs, you nodded. Sherlock was dumbfounded, he had never seen anything like this, "Sherlock, go get a sharp knife." Said John snapping Sherlock out of his mesmerized state, "right." He said running to the kitchen. "(Y/n), every thing is going to be fine, alright?" John said trying to calm you, he kept putting the cold towel on your back to ease the hot pain. Sherlock came back with a scalpel, and handed to John "Alright, (y/n), listen to me, this is going to hurt a lot, but it will be over soon, alright?" You nodded. He inserted the scalpel into your right shoulder blade and moved down, it felt like fire but was numbed slightly from the cold water, he went down about 10 inches until you felt something come out of your skin, gasps were heard from the two men, everything stopped for a couple moments until the pain came back and you started to try and muffle your screams with your lips. John, coming back to reality and made a second cut on the left shoulder blade he went 10 inches and something else came out of your back. You where left with beautiful black wings that where growing bigger and stretching out so far that they almost hit the ceiling. Sherlock looked at your now fully grown wings, baffled. This was certainly going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

You tried to lay down on the bed, your back bandaged and sore along with your throat from the screaming, or trying not to scream. You were in Sherlock's room, John was helping you to bed, as a good doctor like him self does, he told you to lay on your stomach while your back was healing then told you that he was going to get you some pain medication. So there you were waiting and comprehending what had just happened, big black wings had just sprouted from your back after you were attacked and taken to a strangers house, things were moving so quickly, you started to get headache, your thoughts were interrupted by John walking into the room and setting down a glass of water and some pills  
"I think that should help with the pain, if you need anything at all just call for me, alright?" He said  
"Thank you so much." You said and took the pills when he walked out of the room. After an hour of thinking the pain started to go away and your eye lids became heavy, so you surrendered to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sssoooooo sorry I haven't updated in 15 million years, but I had just been in a lot of drama because my house has burnt down and my mom was injured, but she's fine now, but now I hope that I can find time to write more of this story! And sorry for how short this is too! And also, thank you all who gave kudos to me! It's actually what motivated me to write more!


	4. Chapter 4

You opened your eyes slightly, sad that your good dream is over, your back was kinda sore but it was all fine from there, you found a bandage wrapped around your back and your wings and you decided not to take that off sense it was the only thing covering you. You got up shakily sense you were not used to the new weight on your back. You got into a sitting position then stood up glad that you had on socks to cover your feet from the cold. You opened the bed room door and peered around outside, you found a bathroom and decided to go into it, folding your wings so you could fit through the door after finding it extremely painful when you hit the door frame. After you did your business you looked at yourself in the mirror, you had large bags under your eyes and you looked more pale than usual. You decided to go out of the bathroom and maybe find something to do other than staring at yourself. You went into the kitchen and turned on the light sense it was still dark out, you looked at the clock on the microwave 5:14am ugh, you noticed something in the microwave so you opened it which you soon regretted because you found a jar of what looked to be human eyes. Quickly closing and walking away from the microwave you looked at the table, it was filled with lots of test tunes and a microscope and various other things of that sort, 'these people must be scientists or just be insane.' You thought. You walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, the first thing you saw was a soft and comfy looking chair and across from it is a modern looking leather chair, you looked to your left and almost flinched to see a wide awake Sherlock Holmes sitting on the couch reading something from his laptop. You stared at him for a while not sure what to do or say until he looked up from his laptop,   
"(Y/N) could I take a feather from one of your wings? I'd like to do some testing on it." He said casually.  
"Oh, uh, o-okay" you said nervously, you walked over to him and he got up  
"This might hurt," He said touching your right wing and plucking a feather from it. He walked off into the kitchen put the feather on the microscope and put hot water into a kettle then got to work. You sat down across from him as he did his work.  
"You have questions." He said suddenly.  
"Yeah, you can tell?" You said sarcastically. He started to look confused.  
"I don't think I can answer them." He finally said after looking confused for at least a full minute. You started to get confused too.  
"Can I look?" You said going around the table to his side, he moved and you looked, it was glowing a brilliant golden and moving around alot, that was in your new feathers? Beep beep, the electronic kettle startled you, Sherlock got up and poured himself a cup,   
"Tea?" He asked you.  
"Uh, yes please, two sugars." You said to him still baffled by his discovery. He brought over the two cups and handed one to you, then you sat down in your original chair.  
....................................................................................................................

John woke up, got dressed and went downstairs to have himself a fresh cup of tea. As he came downstairs he heard Sherlock talking a mile a minute, and then he heard your voice showing that you understand what he was saying. He went into the kitchen to see you and sherlock sitting across from each other and having a very interesting conversation.  
"The eye balls, as you already know would combust in the microwave, and I timed it to about 2 minutes and 45 seconds, but if you microwave it before that time and then quickly put it in a cold area then you get a melted eye ball, hello john, and..." and he just went on and on and you listened to every word of it.   
"I see you two are getting along."Said John pouring himself some tea.  
"Uh-huh." You said to him once sherlock stopped. There was a pause of silence while john drank his tea and you drank your 3rd cup.  
"I wonder if you can fly with those?" Said John jokingly while pointing at your wings. Realization hit you like a bag of bricks, you have wings, which means you can fly, your hopes got up, you could fly, you can fulfill man's biggest dream.  
"Not likely, unless your bones are hollow there is no chance in you flying, along with the wing span, your wings would need to be at least twice the size of your body to catch enough wind to lift you off the ground." Sherlock said.  
"Thanks sherlock." You said, your words dripping with sarcasm. "I would still like to try though, it would be a fun experiment." You said.   
"We actually could do it, of course we would have to go to a private location that nobody knows about, but, yeah that could happen." Said John leaning on the counter while sipping his tea. "We don't have anything planned either, we don't have a case to do, and I don't have work, it could be like a vacation almost."  
"Alright. Let's pick a location." Said Sherlock getting up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again it took a million years, but, thanks for sticking with me! Im hoping that things will get better, and thanks for the kudos, it really means a lot to me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to go on vacation. And just a little johnlock fluff

After a little while you guys picked a location that was in the middle of nowhere somewhere in whales. It took a long time to get there though, you had to hide your wings in a large back pack to keep people from seeing them and you had to travel by boat, (it was less expensive and not a whole lot of people were there anyway). After you three got to the old hotel you were staying at you decided before the sun goes down that you should go to the private field.  
"It feels soo good to stretch my wings!" You said taking off the back pack. Sherlock and John decided to go with you, they just wanted to see what happens. You stated flapping your wings with all your might, and you felt yourself going up slightly, you stopped, and decided that if you could do that while just standing then if you took a running start then you could get off the ground. You went to the far end of the field and started running as fast as you could, once you reached your top speed you started flapping your wings as hard as you could, you felt the ground fall beneath your feet, the air got colder, you looked down you could just barely see their faces of shock. You felt amazing, the wind rushing through your hair, the freedom to stretch and use your wings, like you were born to do this. You glided through the air, purposely not flapping your wings so you could land on the ground again. You landed, not too gracefully but you landed, and walked over to Sherlock and John with a stupid grin on your face.  
"That. Was-"  
"Amazing." Sherlock interrupted John.  
"Huh, I never thought I could amaze the great Sherlock Holmes." You said, still grinning.   
"How is that possible?" Asked John.  
"I don't know..." said Sherlock.  
................................................................................................................................................................

     You all went back to the hotel, you currently sleeping in one one the beds, and Sherlock was in the other in his mind palace and John was reading a book that he always meant to read but never found the time. Speaking of time, it was close to eleven, and if he wanted to enjoy this experiment/vacation, he was going to need some sleep. You're in one bed with your wings spread out, so no sleeping there, but Sherlock was on the other bed, taking up a small space.  
"Sherlock? Sherlock, are you going to be up all night?"  He asked Sherlock.  
"Not very likely, no." He said back.  
"So you're sleeping there then?"   
"John I am perfectly fine with sharing a bed with you if that is what you're asking." Said Sherlock bluntly. John didn't really have a response, had he not been so tired he would have denied the whole thing, but he just wanted to sleep, so he got ready for bed. He crawled into bed, Sherlock was still under the covers in his mind palace, so everything was fine. John turned out the light and fell asleep.  
................................................................................................................................................................

     John woke early while everyone was still asleep, he was currently hugging Sherlock, and Sherlock was hugging back with his leg over John's legs. 'Thank God no one can see us, ' thought John, ' people would definitely talk.' John tried to carefully pull away from Sherlock as to try not to wake him, but Sherlock hugged even tighter and whined a little bit. John's face was smash directly into Sherlock's curly hair that smelled quite pleasant actually. John felt Sherlock awake with a gasp.  
"I got it!" Sherlock said, it was slightly muffled because his face was smashed into John's chest. Sherlock let go of John and jumped out of bed, he went to his bag and rummaged through it, he eventually pulled out a microscope and set it on the table, he proceeded to walk over to (Y/n) and started waking her up.  
"(Y/n), I need one of your feathers." He said softly to you.  
"Juss, take one, and let me sleep." You said half awake. Sherlock plucked one of your feathers and put it under the microscope.  
"Good morning to you too." Said John sarcastically.   
"Oh, you were awake?" Said Sherlock while still concentrating on his work. John didn't answer because he was busy with getting up and learning how to little coffee machine worked.   
"So what did you 'get'" John said sitting down in a chair next to Sherlock.  
"Look." Sherlock said moving to the side so John could look in the microscope.  
"The feather is glowing." Said John  
"Yes and that is how (Y/n) is able to fly, whatever this stuff on her feathers is, it aids her in flying, despite her wings being to small to lift her." Sherlock said quickly.  
"Wow." Said John   
"Now I need to figure out what this is." Said Sherlock, getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, A NEW CHAPTER IS HERE!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!! And things are getting better for me and my family, we just got a new apartment so everything is fine now!! And a special thanks to Lyn and Night_Foxborn for leaving a comment it means alot!


	6. I'm sorry

I'm sorry to say this, but most people who read this story saw this coming. I'm going to discontinue this series. It wasn't really going anywhere plot wise and it just sort of fell apart, I got discouraged and unmotivated and I had been going through a sort of depressive state. Again I am really sorry for those who have been looking forward to a new chapter, but I just can't finish this. I hope to to write other stories on here though. Thank you for reading.


End file.
